Drabblement votre
by Andarielle Hime
Summary: Un receuil de Drabble tout simplement, qui se remplira au fur et à mesure je l'espère. Si vous avez une idée, une envie, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je cherche l'entraînement et le defi !
1. Solitude

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Plaisir à vous d'imaginer ceux que vous voulez pour ce recueil. Ici je posterais des drabbles, chacun ayant son propre thème. Pour l'instant pas de personnage en particulier donc libre à vous. Si jamais vous avez des idées de thème pour de futur drabbles je suis preneuse, je recherche en quelque sorte l'entraînement et le défi car celui-ci est mon premier... Et c'est dur de rester à 100 mots la vache ! J'espère en tout cas que j'arriverai à faire passer le thème en si peu de mots, m'enfin bref, je vous laisse juger par vous même.

**Statut :** hum je ne sais pas trop... Vu que c'est des dabbles je vais être tenté de mettre fini, et j'en rajouterai quand l'inspiration me viendra, ou bien si vous avez quelque chose en particulier que vous voudrez voir (dans la limite du possible bien sûr)

**Genre :** général/poesie car chaque drabble aura sa propre ambience.

**Resume :** Un receuil de Drabble tout simplement, qui se remplira au fur et à mesure je l'espère. Si vous avez une idée, une envie, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je cherche l'entraînement et le defi !

* * *

Drabble 1 : Solitude

Nombre de mots imposés : +/- 100

Un passé doux comme un rêve, voilà à quoi pensait le jeune homme. Des souvenirs plaisants, des douleurs apaisées par la présence d'une personne. Une présence qui était là, qui s'effaçait petit à petit tout doucement, lacérant un bout de cœur à chaque pensée. Un vide commençait à se creuser, cette petit plume de bonheur qu'il n'arrivait plus à atteindre s'échappait. Il avait beau vouloir se l'accaparer, cette plume ne lui était pas destiné. Il ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher, mis à part ses moments passés qui le hantaient. Il ne lui restait plus que l'amertume du souvenir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est horriblement court, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude mais je suis plutot contente de ce premier essaie, je suis ouverte à toutes réflexions critiques et conseils, dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou non, pourquoi. Et si vous avez une idée à m'imposer n'hésitez pas, j'ai envie de m'entrainer et voir si j'arrive à concrétiser quelque chose que l'on impose. Libre à vous de m'imposer le nombre de mots que vous désirez, entre 50 et 200 mots ca me parait correcte mais vous pouvez dépasser si besoin. Merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. Et si je n'étais pas

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ici je posterais des drabbles, chacun ayant son propre thème. Si jamais vous avez des idées de thème pour de futur drabbles je suis preneuse, je recherche en quelque sorte l'entraînement et le défi... Et c'est dur de rester à 100 mots la vache ! Quelque soit le thème, ce n'est pas facile d'aborder un sujet profond en très peu de mots. Il faut toujours aller à l'essenciel sans ommetre quelconque sentiment qui est indispensable...

_Ce Drabble m'a été imposé par **desiderata-girl**_

**Statut :** hum je ne sais pas trop... Vu que c'est des dabbles je vais être tenté de mettre fini, et j'en rajouterai quand l'inspiration me viendra, ou bien si vous avez quelque chose en particulier que vous voudrez voir (dans la limite du possible bien sûr)

**Genre :** général/poesie car chaque drabble aura sa propre ambience.

**Resume :** Un receuil de Drabble tout simplement, qui se remplira au fur et à mesure je l'espère. Si vous avez une idée, une envie, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je cherche l'entraînement et le defi !

* * *

Drabble 2 : "Et si je n'étais pas l'Héritière des Hyuuga" pov Hinata

Nombre de mots imposés : +/- 100

Comme un rêve qu'on aimerait toucher du doigt, être quelqu'un comme les autres. Eux jouaient avec indécence dans les allées alors que moi je devais faire silence. Peut-être que je serais libre comme eux si le destin en avait décidé autrement, peut-être sourirais-je avec franchise et non plus affublé de cette expression hypocrite sur mon visage. J'aurai été plus heureuse, c'est une certitude. J'aurai pu vivre comme tous les autres enfants, avec un père qui serait fier de moi parce qu'il n'avait pas d'attente à la hauteur du mien. J'aurais été aimé comme n'importe qui, j'aurais pu être comme « lui »

* * *

Nouveau drabble cette fois-ci imposé par quelqu'un comme vous avez pu le constater (Comment ça vous savez pas ? Vous avez pas lu le disclaimer ? XD). Je trouve ce genre d'exercice vraiment exaltant, ça permet de se torturer l'esprit pour trouver les mots justes, bien que dans ce cas précis, le sentiment de "Et si j'étais" pouvait être exprimer de différentes nuances. Une s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence : l'amertume. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


End file.
